


Remember at night

by SeeDe



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: He woke up, sitting up right on bed and stared to the wall. Out of breath he looked around for what could have woken him. No lights from the windows- it must be still night- ,no bad dream he could recall, no noise that could have coursed a scare, there was only..





	Remember at night

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one this time.  
> Not sure about the time its playing, but just say it's after the game :/
> 
> As usual have fun with the characters that Square Enix gave us.

  
He woke up, sitting up right on bed and stared to the wall. Out of breath he looked around for what could have woken him. No lights from the windows- it must be still night- ,no bad dream he could recall, no noise that could have coursed a scare, there was only..

  
His eyes shifted to the side, to the other body in the bed. His head was turned away from him so he couldn't see the face, but his hands clenched the bed sheets, hard ,so tight that his knuckles seemed tensed to the maximum of the augs capability. He stopped and thought a second. Should he try and wake him? He clearly had a bad dream or a nightmare of some sorts, but was it a good idea to touch the trained fighter in his sleep? He would break him a finger or his neck if he had it particular bad.  
No, that would be bad but the other was slightly trembling and seemed to be in hell all over.

  
'Come on Koller, be brave' he told himself while he approached his lover. With the slightest touch of his fingertips on the arm of the other, he shook him as gently as he could.  
The head jerked up, the movement spreading through his body and Koller pulled back quickly.

  
He laid deadly still, eyes halfway open, bored ahead. Worried Koller crouched to the side of his lover that didn't acknowledged his presence. Not awake but not sleeping, the Augs consciousness lost somewhere in between. First the mechanic considered a reboot to get him fully awake, but this was stressful for the systems and the body attached to it, he will try to avoid it.

  
If he could hear him? Does he know who he is, who Koller is? Maybe he should use his more private name to signal that he is a close friend.  
"Adam?"  
His eyes widen, still unfocused but the younger one had his attention now. What Koller didn't expected was his answer.  
"Megan... are you here?"

  
He tensed by that name. Jensen had told him about Sarif and his previous work, over a couple of whiskey bottles but nonetheless. He had mentioned Megan Reed, his girlfriend or his ex-girlfriend.   
He failed to answer so Jensen talked again.  
"No. You can't be here. They took you from my side and then again. My failure.. first of many." He said it in a voice tired and done with the world.  
This words he had heard many times and like the other ones, he reminded his lover.  
"Everyone makes mistakes. In this world Jensen. You know that better than everyone."  
"They imprisoned and used you Megan. I've seen you, I touched you, I almost had you back. They got me, you betrayed me."

  
He was so calm when he told Koller what happened to her and he immediately felt bad. He didn't wished her harm, he didn't wanted anything to happen to her but how she had used Adam made him angry. Jensen would have never met him if it had been different- that made him sad -but not for this price. His heart busted in his chest. The pain this must have given Jensen. It must be like, losing Jensen to some stupid mission from Interpol.

  
"You can't be her, you are far away now... so you have to be Václav."  
The hand that had relaxed in the sheets twitched and Koller took it, giving him something to focus on.  
"Close call.. enjoyed killing those Bastards."   
Koller felt his grip on the hand tighten.  
"Don't let anyone take you."  
"Hey you know me, I will throw them in the next kitchen." Answered Koller with a chuckle and placed a kiss on the agents forehead. When he pulled back, Jensen had his eyes closed and slept soundly.

 

 

  * Shameless reference to [Take out, please](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10357527) >;)




End file.
